Sealand's Revenge
by flying.mint.hero
Summary: Sealand plans revenge on jerk England and America gets caught up in this. USxUK. *contains messed up timeline!* :D


Ok! So this is my first story on here yay! *sets off firework*

Its kinda random and wierd so yeah...enjoy!

It was during an allies meeting when America and England got into yet another one of their arguments.

"How manny times do I have to say this?" America slamed his hand on the table. " You're scones taste like crap! Its like eating petrified couch stuffing!"

"How dare you say that! That recepie was passed down from my mumzy!"

They started to strange eachother.

France has had enough of this. He stood up and walked over to them.

"WHEN YOU TWO ARE DONE RELEASING SEXUAL TENSIONS, WE HAVE A MEETING TO FINISH!"

They stopped.

"Wow...France just made a rational point..." England totaly ignored the other comment.

"You are right things got a little out of hand and were acting childish." America slumped over.

"Hey! thats not fair its my job to be mature!"

There they go again.

( Now what everyone didn't know was what happened _behind the scenes... )_

~~~During the meeting ...outside~~~

"Iceland can you lift me up to the window?" Sealand stood there with his camera in hand.

"Mhmm" Iceland went over and put Sealand on his shoulders.

"Umm...are you sure its okay to be doing this? If Russia finds out..." Latvia stood there shaking.

"No! I'm not sure its okay and besides its not Russia who were after anyways." Sealand had an evil grin on his face. "Its jerk England."

Latvia gave Sealand a worried look.

"HAHA! There strangling each other! Sealand got a picture of that.

~~In the room~~

"Da... what was that?" Russia turned towards the window.

~~back outside~~

"ACK!" Sealand fell back on to the ground but caught the camera.

"What happened?" Latvia ran towards Sealand and Iceland helped him up.

"Russia saw me...c'mon lets run!"

Then all three of them ran back to their secret fort.

"So all you got was a picture of them strangling each other?"

"Yeah..."

They all sat there thinking what to do.

"OH! oh my...hehe" Sealand had just gotten an idea. Latvia and Iceland exchanged worried glances.

Sealand ran over to the computer and plugged the camera in. He ran over to Latvia and Iceland and pushed them into another room and locked the door. About 15 minutes later Sealand opened the door and motioned Iceland and Latvia to come in. They walked into the room and Sealand started laughing and pointed to the computer screen. Iceland and Latvia's jaws dropped. There on the computer screen was a picture that appeared to be England and America..._kissing_...

"Sea-kun, how did you do this...?"

"Oh it was easy Latvia! I took the picture or them strangling each other and edited it on photoshop and walah! you got a juicy piece of gossip that can humiliate jerk England!

"And how are you going to get this around?" Iceland squinted at the screen and saw he had put in a sparkly background. One that you would usualy see around France.

"Internet."

Sealand sat back in the chair and saved the picture. He sent it to all of the countries (except England and America) and kept his own name annonymous.

"Well my work here is done." Sealand got up with a big smile on his face.

~~~~~The next day there happened to be a world metting~~~~~

All of the countrys were talking before the meeting started. Everyone except England and America of corse. England sat there sipping a cup of tea and reading a news paper. America sat there staring at the table and tried to get into other country's conversations but only recieved a couple of giggles and was ignored.

~~~~outside the window~~~~

Sealand peeked into the meeting room. Everyone appeared to be talking and laughing about something...then he saw Japan hold up the picture that he apparently printed out and showed it to a confused looking Canada.

"Oh yeah I forgot about him...", Sealand remembered. But everyone does.

~~~~Inside~~~~

"Angleterre! I never knew that you and Amerique were in...a _special relationship."_, said a suprised France.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about!"

"On hon hon hon I have recieved a picture of you and Amerique from someone I do not know of. Japan show our dear Angleterre zis picure!"

"Oh umm here Arthur-san." Japan handed England the picture.

England looked at the picture and spat his tea out all over the place.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK?"

America heard the commotion and ran over.

"Hey England why did you- WOAH. WOAH. WOAH. WHAT IS..._THAT! _

_Akward silence~~~~~_

Then everyone in the room burst into laughter except for America and England. Jesus, even Germany was!

"HAHAHAHAH- OH MY GOD THATS HILARIOUS HAHAHAHAHAH" Prussia's laugh seemed the loudest.

"This- this is BOLLOCKS! SHIT!" England ran out of the room.

America saw him run out. His face looked realy hurt. He ran out the door after England leaving all the laughing countries behind.

"England! Arthur! Where did you go?" America ran down the hallway and heard muffled crying.

He opened a closet door and saw England sitting down on the floor with his head burried in his hands.

"England..."

"Shit...that was so humiliating. Hell, I didn't kiss you! Wait...when I was drunk did I...?"

"No. You didn't."

"Then what was that?"

"I'm not sure... It could have been photoshopped or something..."

"Why would they believe this? Why would I ever kiss someone like you!"

"..." America looked hurt by that.

" Wait...I didn't mean that its just..." England's face looked like a tomato by now.

America put his hand on the smaller nation's arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't be embarassed! They all had their share of humiliations...like remember that time Prussia got pictures of Germany and Italy?"

America heard England's muffled giggles from his chest.

"And that time France molested whats-his-face in front of everyone?...well he molestes everyone."

A sigh.

"And also England...I kinda love you."

That was unexpected.

England's grip tightened on the back of America's jacket.

"Y-You git...of corse I love you too."

Now, England's face looked like the reddest fricken tomato ever. England looked up at America and America tilted his chin up and gently kissed him on his lips. They broke apart when they heard a sudden "On hon hon hon hon"

"France!"

Now it was America's turn to blush. America stood up and pulled a gun from his pocket.

"Fuck off." America pointed the gun at the sparkly man.

"Okay, okay!" He raised his hands in front of him.

"You don't say a word about this y'hear?"

"oui"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"OUI!"

"Good."

There went France running down the hallway.

~~~~Back at the secret fort~~~~

"My plan worked perfectly! jerk England looked really embarassed!", Sealand said in a proud tone.

"Don't you think you went a little to far?", asked a quivering Latvia.

"Pfffttt that doesn't matter!"

Latvia just shrugged. All he should worry about is Russia anyway.

Sealand sat back and clicked on the small TV they had in the fort. He thought about the e-mails he got back from countries asking who sent them the picture and some just laughing and saying they would talk about it with other countries. He recalled the creepy message he got back from Russia that said something about becoming one with him. What was with him and that? Everyone should become one with Sealand if anything!

...So? ya like it? sorry if my writing sucks, it's my first time writing on here.

USxUK FTW! XD


End file.
